Friends With Benefits : Lovers
by 00Zero
Summary: "It's still early. Stay for another hour he said." "Fifteen minutes." she replied. "Thirty," his lips trailed down her neck, knowing how to make her unable to resist him. He had known her too well and he always got what he wanted. R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**DragonLadySage, thank you so much for the offer and the help with editing ^^**

* * *

"That was great," Rin was panting, lying on her back. Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow on his handsome, god-like, emotionless face as if saying, "of course," in contentment. She giggled.

She then stood and dragged the thin sheet cover with her, leaving the great dog demon bare on the bed. He could not help but find it amusing that she was still shy after being with him for nearly three years.

Their relationship? Friends/ partners with mutual interests. And their… friendship… had been great. He loved it. Yes, he greatly enjoyed their carefree relationship.

"I will take a quick shower and be on my way," she shouted from the bathroom, dropped the sheet and turned the water to run before stepped into the shower.

She did not receive a reply, but she was used to his silence. He wasn't one to talk much, but they could communicate well, especially their body language. Sometimes they were on the phone for hours; Rin did most of the talking though.

"Do you have to go back already?" She almost jumped at the monotone, but extremely seductive, sexy voice behind her as his big claw hands gently wrapped around her waist, sending electric waves throughout her body.

"I have an early meeting tomorrow," she told him. The water was now soaking both his silver, long hair as well as her long, dark, midnight ones.

He started to nuzzle her neck, "another round?" his voice made her shudder.

"I can't."

"It's still early. Stay for another hour."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Thirty," his lips trailed down her neck, knowing where her sensitive spots were and how to make her unable to resist him. He had known her too well and he always got what he wanted.

"Done" she whispered, as she snaked a hand to hold the back of his neck, tilting her head slightly to face him

"You won't regret it," a small smirk formed on his lips. Rin giggled. "Why don't you just stay the night?" he kissed her lips. They often stayed at one or the other's place over night.

"Not tonight," she turned around to face him. Looking up at his pale face that had twin magenta strips marking his cheeks as well as eyelids. The blue crescent moon stood out on the center of his forehead.

"I won't bother you," he promised, golden orbs searching deep into her chocolate ones.

"Next time," she locked her arms around his neck, while his hands were on her waist.

"That would be another week," his face appeared cold and indifferent, but she could tell he wasn't pleased.

She couldn't help but laugh. She knew he would be on a business trip for a week.

"You can always pick up a girl form over there if you feel desperate." That was one of the things they loved about their relationship. They could talk about anything and there was no jealousy in the way. "Just be careful," she told him.

"Who do you think I am? One week is nothing for this Sesshomaru. Self-control is my number one thing," he teased in his emotionless tone.

"Not around me," she giggled.

He growled. He couldn't argue with that.

"Twenty five minutes left," she reminded him with a smirk.

"Cheater."

"You are the one who has always been precise with time," she reminded him. His golden orbs sparked on his emotionless face as he leaned down and took her lips.

How did they end up in this relationship? It was a long story. But one thing for sure was that he enjoyed her company. Her level-headed personality and her humor. She respected their agreement and never crossed the line of their boundary and never demanded anything form him like other women had. It had been three years and he had been sleeping with only one woman. And so was she.

* * *

**Nope, I have no idea where to go from here. The story just hit me hard and I couldn't resist writing it. Sorry for not continuing my main stories and keep coming up with new ones. I can't write them no matter how hard I try. Anyway, I can't say if this one will live or die with this chapter. Thanks for the read. ^^ Review please, and let me know what you think and if you want to see it continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was pounding, hammering with dull thuds of pain; her eyes squeezed shut at the brightness of daylight, bringing a hand over to cover her eyes.

A groan escaped her throat as she shifted away from the windows, escaped the brightness into the shade so she could sleep some more.

But something did not feel right.

Her hand was connected with something solid and warm. It was…a chest. A man's bare chest to be precise.

Her face frowned into confusion, but still she refused to open her eyes.

_Kuro?_ She thought.

But she and Kuro had broken up because she caught him cheating on her. Again!

There was no way in hell she would let him sleep in the same bed with her. Not this time. Not ever!

Her hand was slowly moving up, feeling the body until she touched the face, still wondering if she had been dreaming.

"Would you stop that, woman, and let me rest in peace. You've already kept me up all night. I need my rest," came a deep, but smooth and extremely sexy, seductive voice.

Rin gasped, and found herself in a sitting position in less than two seconds. Her head whipped toward her right and found a shirtless, sleeping man next to her. She then pulled the thin white sheet that had been covering both her and the stranger up and looked down at herself. She was only in her underwear.

"Shit!" she whispered, eyes widened in disbelief as she digested the situation, before she stood up as if her behind was on fire and claimed the sheet as her own.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?! What did you do to me?" She practically shouted.

The stranger sat up lazily, but with grace and dignity; his golden orbs held hers, and his long beautiful silver hair fell perfectly down his back, some came over to cover the front of his tone muscular chest. He was in nothing but black boxers. His expression was that of boredom or no expression at all.

"Let me correct you, woman. First of all, you are in my bed. And secondly, you are the one who has been doing things to me."

Rin's mouth opened and closed a few times, looking around the room dumbly, and he was right, this was not her apartment. It was a big and luxurious bedroom. Outside the glass wall window showed her the view of the city as well as indicated that she was in a high place.

Most of all, to think that she would be the one attacking him…

Damn it!

She remembered nothing.

She shouldn't have gotten so drunk last night. But she needed it.

"I was drunk and you took advantage of me!" she accused.

"You should've known that this could happen when you decided to get drunk shitless last night," he stated coldly, standing up. "And for the record, I did not take advantage of you," he started skirting from the other side of the bed toward her.

Her heart was pounding, feeling like a small prey.

"I, Sesshomaru, am not so desperate for women to the point of attacking a drunk girl. What's the fun doing it with a dead body? Or one who doesn't know what she's doing?" He was still marching toward her and she was unconsciously stepping backwards. Before she knew it, her legs connected with the bed. And soon, her entire body was on it again. But she wasn't alone; the stranger was on top of her. Both his hands blocked each of her sides. His long hair formed a curtain around them.

Looking at his extremely handsome face, she knew he would never be on the shortlist with women. Him in boxers, with that body, would've made any women drool.

"But now that you are awake, it is a different story," he added, looking into her eyes.

She swore she saw the corners of his lips shift up a few centimeters. She swallowed thickly. Her heart was pounding as if it would tear itself out.

"G-get off of me," she screamed, holding onto the sheet in her hands, the only barrier between their skins, as if it were her lifeline.

"You didn't say that last night," he told her coolly. Amused. "In fact, you clung onto me so much that I couldn't even move."

She could not help but blush, even though she had no memory of it.

"Wait! You said nothing happened, then how did I keep you up all night?" her eyes narrowed, looking at him accusingly.

Sesshomaru only arced an elegant eyebrow as an answer. And as if on cue, flashbacks of last night's events suddenly entered her mind.

Rin was drinking with Kohaku at a bar so she could bash out on the bastard, Kuro, who she caught cheating again. It was the third time and she swore she would never take him back again. Yes, she had been dating the bastard since the first year of college, for years now, but it was time to put an end to it.

They abused the bastard with words and Kohaku tried to comfort her, but then Sango called because there was an emergency. Miroku, Sango's husband, got into a minor car accident. Sango needed a babysitter while she went to check on her husband at the hospital, so she called her brother, Kohaku.

Kohaku hesitated to leave Rin behind, she was a little buzzed at the time, but she insisted for him to go. Before her friend left, he made her promise to not get too drunk as well as to call Kagome to come pick her up. Rin was pretty good at keeping promises.

Normally.

But not last night, she wanted to forget about the bastard.

So she took one shot after another. And before she knew it, well, you know how it goes.

She remembered some middle-aged man came to talk to her. The next thing she knew, she was walking with Sesshomaru into his apartment. She was crying into his chest while he was… cursing at her? She used his expensive white shirt as a handkerchief, blowing her nose loudly while badmouthing about her ex. Last, but not least, she emptied her stomach all over herself and him.

He threw her, not so gently, onto his bed.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into," he cursed. With a sigh, he took her contaminated clothes off and threw them somewhere he could not smell them.

To be honest, he wasn't even sure why he chased the creep away. She reaped what she sewed. If she did not want to wake up with that bald, old, perverted looking man, she should not have gotten that drunk in the first place.

So what had compelled him to stick his nose into her business? He wasn't sure.

He was not a saint who would help just anyone. So he did overhear the conversation about her bastard ex, so what? If that were the case, he would have walked around saving the world.

It didn't matter. What's done is done and he did swipe her off of that old man's hands and took her back to his apartment because she could not tell him where she lived.

Her ID? He found none.

After he dumped her into his bed, he took a quick shower. But once he walked out, he found that the human girl was now lying on the floor next to the bathroom door.

He looked down at her annoyingly, cursing inwardly for entangling himself with her in the first place, but carried her back to the bed all the same.

And after that?

She clung onto his arm and refused to let go. Worst, she kept her mouth running on and on, telling him the whole story about how she met the infamous ex-boyfriend. How he cheated on her, her whole life story. He had to fight the urge, which was very strong, to not throw her out of his apartment.

"You know, he's not only cheated on me once, not twice, but three freaking times!" she whined, still holding tightly onto his left arm.

"And you're an idiot to let him come back," he stated coldly without any sympathy.

"Yes, yes. You are totally right. That's why I'm going to sleep around. Wait… no, I'm better than that," she was babbling on and on. He wanted to roll his eyes.

"I need to get over him. I need a rebound. That's right, a rebound. Perfect," she said as if she had just discovered the best idea in the universe. She then climbed onto him and sat on top of his abs, "You'll be perfect. I need you to be a replacement. My tool to get over that bastard." She grinned.

If it were anyone else, he would've shoved her off with no mercy, but somehow he couldn't. And he still wondered why. "Say that again when you're sober. But heed this human, I will not love you."

And of course, her chatter continued while holding onto him tightly.

Rin blushed even harder, remembering what she had said and done. She wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it and hide there. But she couldn't because he had her pinned under him.

"Does the offer still stand?" A smirk was on his lips. He could tell from her silence and blush that she had regained the memories of last night.

"I can help you forgot the bastard. But you will not get anything more than sex out of me," one of his hands came to caress her cheek, sending waves of hot and cold chills down her spine. His eyes were on her lips. Her breath hitched. She was attractive enough for him. "I will never love you and you better not fall for me. Because nothing will come out of it but trouble."

Damn… she cursed inwardly.

Normally she would've slapped him.

This sounded so wrong. She knew, but he had brought out the burning desire in her.

Well, it was a good proposal, really. She was sick and tired of love and commitments. She just wanted to go wild for once and forget all about the world. And this demon is so… so freaking hot.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" _What the heck are you saying Rin! _She mentally scorned.

"No,"

"Wife?" _Stop this instant!_

"No," he answered.

"Any other sex partners?" _What am I asking?_

He chuckled, "You are being thorough. And the answer is no."

"Then sign me a paper. If I found out later that you lied and made me into the other woman, I will sue your ass off."

"Are we discussing business here?" he was amused. He had never expected this from her, but he liked this blunt and careful side of her.

"If you really don't have any other woman, then there should be no problem. Unless you have?"

"It also applies to you. I won't let you off the hook if you are married or in a relationship. Not that I care really, but it's still disgusting to me."

"You need not worry. I'm in no relationship and would not sleep around while in one."

"I will sign the damn paper only if you will keep your emotions in check. Never act like you own me. Never fall for me or expect anything from me. And keep your nose clean of my business. What we both have is sex, nothing else," he stated.

"Done!" she couldn't believe her own voice. It was as if she had been possessed.

And course, they took no time to write and sign the contracts. Though she was still screaming at herself what the hell she was doing, but she proceeded with it all the same. She blamed it on the alcohol in her system.

And after that?

It was the best sex she had ever had.

Not that she had been with that many men to know, but it wasn't hard to tell.

* * *

**Special thanks to DragonLadySage for the edited ^^**

**I have been hammering my brain with this story for weeks, months even, but couldn't do anything with it until now. Still have no clue where to go next, but since this is the one chapter that has the most followers, and favorites in the one chapter stories I've ever written, I can't help but want to continue it. And most of the reviews encouraged me to continue, so here you have it. I hope it did not disappoint you guys. Review again please. :)**

**SesshyRin3**: You know me. I don't like to make the story dramatic by adding a third party, or cheating. (For RinSess pair) So once they are together, no cheating. :) I will try to keep this story alive, but no promise. xD

**SapphireEyeInTheSky:** Thanks. I will try my best.

**RinceBallKaker94**: Lol, 10 ch. is long for me. Normally 5-7 is already long, especial one without a clue like this one. But I will try my best. :D

**Sotam: **Thanks. I am continuing :)

**Kagome7304:** Am I forgiven now? Lol thanks.

**Karrat:** I am trying. :)

**Icegirljenni:** Thanks. I want to see what will happen next as well. :)

**Tieusang:** Thanks for the review. And if I keep it up, they will end up marrying for sure. :)

**The ISIMS**: Thanks. I hope it did not disappoint you.

**Angel Lovette**: thanks for the idea and review. I will think about it. :)

April 12, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo hoo… over 3000 words, can you believe it? And from experience, for some reason my long chapters don't get as many reviews. I don't know why. **

**This chapter made me blushed when I wrote it. It's not descriptive; I made sure of that, but still… I guess this genre doesn't suited me. **

**I tried to avoid cliché and cheesiness, but here I am, running right into it. Still not knowing where to go next, but the many reviews you guys have left is too tamping for me to not continue. Enjoyed and don't forgot to review again^^**

**Specail thanks to, DragonLadySage for the kind offer to edit the story.  
**

* * *

What was she thinking?!

That was crazy!

She dropped her purse on the glass coffee table and sank down onto the couch; hands moved up to cover her face, head tilted backward, and she let out a grunt.

She had just slept with a total stranger!

Sure, Sesshomaru was hot, and the sex was good.

Alright, the best.

But now, when it was done and over, she felt like shit. She had these dreadful heavy feelings inside her chest as if she had just murdered someone.

She wondered how_Kuro _could cheat on her so easily without batting an eyelash.

Well, it depended on the person, she guessed.

She let out another groan. The sensation of Sesshomaru was still lingering on her. Of course, even now she was still in his clothes: an oversize white shirt and a pair of super long jeans that she had to roll the legs up. Her dress was still dirty because of her beautiful art work after drinking.

She couldn't believe how crazy she was with him. To even strike a deal like that- she must've lost her mind.

She felt exhausted, and not only mentally exhausted.

Ashamed.

She slowly forced herself to get up, dragging her lazy butt to the bathroom for a bath. It felt so awkward when they were done, she didn't know how she could be so bold and go through it with him. She asked him for something to wear when it was over and almost dashed out, running from his penthouse after making an excuse to leave.

From his fancy looking place, she could tell he was not a commoner.

It didn't matter. She would not see him again. No, never again.

This morning was a stupid mistake. The stupidest mistake of her life and she would leave it at that. She would not go and make it any more complicated. Her life was already complicated enough.

After she was done with the bath, she made herself a light breakfast, and recharged her cell phone. It had been dead.

And of course, the dreadful feelings were still accompanying her.

Once she was done with her breakfast, she turned on her laptop to check and reply to her important emails. One of them was a reminder of the project she had been working on that would be due this Wednesday.

She hit the keyboard, typing that she was on it, and went on to her other emails until she was done with all of them.

She then went and checked on her cell phone, now flooded with voicemails and text messages. She spent the next hour apologizing and explaining where she had disappeared to and for making Kohaku and Kagome worry.

She was too drunk and her cell phone was dead, so she decided to get a room at the hotel, a block away from the bar, and stayed there until she was sober. It wasn't the best story, and not very convincing, but she persuaded them over and over again and the story seemed to come to life after a while and her friends let her be.

"I'm glad that you are okay. But don't ever make me so worried again," said her friends.

Not that she wanted to lie to her friends, but what happened with Sesshomaru was not something she wanted to boast about. Also, Kohaku would blame himself knowing he had left her alone and opened the door to such a possibility. Nothing good would come out from telling them. She already knew it was dangerous and that she had been stupid. She did not need more lectures from her friends.

She then went to her main computer, turned it on, and sat on her work chair. She was a graphic designer and she was now working on the project for the Toshio West, a big metal company. The Toshio has many branches in the world as well as many other businesses, but their main focus was metal.

She had designed three choices of webpages; all were simple, classic, but elegant and respectful.

The days went by like normal; her project was done and got the okay from her boss. All she had to do was present them to her client on Friday.

That week, Sesshomaru called her twice, but she ignored him. Of course Sesshomaru had been taking up all of her thoughts when she was not occupied with work, or thinking of how shameful the mistake was.

Stupid mistake!

She decided to be direct with him and call to tell him that she was not the type of person he thought her to be, and that she could not remain in this bizarre relationship with him. Whatever he may think of her.

"It was a mistake what happened between us. I wasn't in the best state of mind when I struck that deal with you."

The other party just murmured, "hn," nonchalance on the other side of the phone.

Rin paused, feeling awkward. "It will never happen again."

"Understood."

"Good," she murmured.

"Your dress, do you want it back or should I throw it away?" he asked.

Right, she was in such a rush to get out of the penthouse that she forgot about her dress. Not that it mattered, but she still had to return his clothes to him. They were plain, but elegant and extremely expensive. She had better return them.

They agreed to meet on Saturday, his apartment at 2 pm.

And of course, life was full of surprises. Once she went to the Tashio West, for her presentation, it was none other than the very same silver haired demon she had been naked with. But now he was in an expensive suit that made him look like a billionaire businessman and he looked untouchable. Rin too, was dressed respectfully in a black skirt that ended above her knees and a cream blouse.

Sesshomaru Tashio! Damn! No wonder she thought his name was so familiar, she cursed inwardly.

They both were surprised, but quickly composed themselves and stayed professional. Sesshomaru, who was normally very picky, was satisfied with the design. The only changes he recommended were the position of the logo and the tab order on the front page. Rin quickly took notes of what she needed to change as he instructed.

She gathered her stuff and was about to leave, but she paused and turned around. "Mr. Tashio," she addressed him respectfully. He lifted his head from the pile of documents on his desk, listening. "About the other day… That's not how I always behave," she explained. She shouldn't care, but she did not want to be viewed as a loose woman. Especially if she expected to remain professional in her job and stay respected by her clients.

"I know," was all he said; was all she needed to hear.

She smiled. "Also… thanks for helping me that night." She thanked him, grateful that he did not just stand by and let the bald guy take her.

Yes, sleeping with Sesshomaru was stupid, but at least she was aware of it and was doing so by choice. Stupid or not.

Sesshomaru's reply was the usual boring, "Hn".

"See you tomorrow then," Rin smiled and took her leave.

~~~OOO~~~

Saturday started the same as any other normal weekend. She slept in until ten, woke up, took a bath, ate breakfast, was on the phone with Kagome for an hour, read a book and relaxed.

Once it was 1:30 pm, Rin grabbed her purse and the bag that had Sesshomaru's clothes in it, ready to leave. Just then, she heard a knock at her door.

She wondered who it was.

But once she opened the door and found out who was standing on the other side, her blood pressure rose.

Kuro!

Not just him, but his slutty bitch, whom he had been screwing was there as well, standing hand in hand.

Rin's face twisted with pure anger. How dare they walk into her place and make her world dirty!

"What are you doing here?"

"To get my stuff," he said casually without any remorse or shame. She wanted to stab him with a knife and step on his face.

"Your stuff?" Rin smirked darkly, "Go find it in the dumpster" she said sweetly, locking the door behind her, and walking away before Kuro could react.

By the time she reached Sesshomaru's place, her entire body felt like it would burst into flames, and threaten to burn down anything in her path.

Her life had been normal again until the bastard decided to show up with his bitch and ruined it all over again. Her mind had been occupied with work and redeeming herself from the shameful thing with Sesshomaru that she had little to no room for the bastard. But now he just had to come and ruin everything.

Urg...!

The plan of coming here was simple; exchange the bags of clothes and be on her way. However, once the door swung open showing the handsome dog demon in front of her, Rin grasped Sesshomaru by the back of his neck, pulled him down toward her face and attacked his lips fiercely with hers.

"What are you doing Rin?" Sesshomaru asked once he had managed to push her at arm's length, holding her by the shoulders. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, I've lost my mind. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Sesshomaru arced an elegant eyebrow, amused that she dared to order him. "No," he said calmly. "I am not an escort boy or a side dish you can have whenever you wish, Rin." She was the one who said she couldn't do this bizarre relationship, yet here she was, throwing herself at him.

"Please," her eyes were pleading. And for some damn reason, he could not stand saying no to this girl. The look on her face was asking to be saved and something tugged at his cold heart, he refused to leave her in such a painful state. He never had a problem saying no or being indifferent toward anyone before, yet he knew he was fighting a losing battle against her. He sighed inwardly.

"Fine. But remember, you asked for this. Don't complain later."

"I won't," she said as she pulled him down once more for a deep kiss.

After they were done, now lying in his bed, he listened silently to her venting about what happened at her apartment. He occasionally gave her harsh criticism, showing her no mercy.

He sighed inwardly thinking just how low he had come because of her. He, the great Sesshomaru Tashio, had been reduced to a mere tool of distraction for her. Not that he gained nothing out of it, but still…

"Shall I take care of him for you?" he offered. She froze, she wasn't sure what he meant by "take Care of him". Rin imagined Kuro in a black plastic bag sinking down into some river… or sea.

"Thanks, but no. I will ask for help once I really can't handle him." She gave him a smile.

And that was how their relationship remained. They would meet whenever they had the time or need. They stayed professional to the agreement. They could break off the relationship anytime they wished with no strings attached. If one decided to start a new relationship with another person, they must inform the other. Rin would not be a third party; she had drilled that into him over and over again.

They mostly stayed at Sesshomoru's and occasionally at Rin's. They slowly learned about each other's habits.

Sesshomaru could be cold and merciless at times, but if you didn't cross him, he would not harm you. He always keeps his word, was straightforward, and never lied. She loved that about him. She also saw that he had a caring side hidden beneath his tough and cold exterior, and he always listened to her whining for hours.

He had come to like her a lot, as a friend as well, and he respected her. Sesshomaru, who always doubted others, found himself trusting her. She never asked for anything more than the agreement, which was nothing at all. She stayed honest and was genuine about their friendship. To her, he was just a friend and not the billionaire businessman like all the other women he had been with. He had never opened himself up to anyone as much as he had to her.

Of course, she should be annoying considering how much she loved to talk and he who speaks only when necessary and prefer silence. Yet he found her company quite enjoyable.

Their lives continued in that simple, but not boring fashion for the next six months. No one knew about their secret relationship until a visitor decided to drop by unnoticed.

On one fine Friday afternoon, Rin was enjoying her afternoon off from work. After having lunch with Sesshomaru, the responsible stoic demon decided he would ditch the rest of his work to join her. There was no urgent matter that needed his immediate attention.

The pair went back to her apartment, planning on enjoying themselves to their hearts content because for the past two weeks they both had been extremely busy. Of course, he did not plan on going home tonight.

And they wasted no time to engage in their business.

While they were oblivious and were completely losing themselves to one another, the uninvited guest had arrived.

Standing by the bedroom door was a young man with the eyes that grew so large they almost filled his entire face. His mouth formed into an O shape, a perfect place for a bug to fly in. All blood was drained from his face leaving him pale white.

The sight before him, looking at the two going at each other like beasts made his stomach churn. Well, the male was indeed a beast for he was a demon, but Rin had never been so passionate with him. The shock had him rooted to the spot and he couldn't move as he watched the pair doing the deed.

Rin was the first to notice him, she gasped and pulled the forgotten sheet to cover her form.

"Kuro, what are you doing in my apartment?!" Rin hissed.

The silver haired demon turned to look at him with a bored expression before pulling himself away from Rin and sat elegantly as if he owned the world, completely naked.

The demon looked at Rin and arced an eyebrow before he turned back to look at the human from head to toe and evaluated him.

The dumbfounded human stood by the door, he had short black hair, was well dressed, and was about five foot eleven. His right hand was holding onto a large bouquet of red roses, hanging upside down. Scratch that; the roses were now on the floor.

"This is the infamous Kuro?" the demon asked in his monotone voice, yet managed to make it sound mocking to the ears of the receiver.

Rin noticed the flowers and tried not to role her eyes, knowing what they meant. Rin nodded to Sesshomaru in answer before returning her attention to Kuro.

"No way in hell am I getting back together with you," Rin spat.

Last time they broke up, Kuro had snuck into her apartment and decorated her room with flowers, turning it into a romantic place while she was at work and waited for her with a wonderful speech. He begged her for three weeks and swore he would change and did all the romantic things he could think of until Rin gave in to him. But no, it's not going to happen this time!

Kuro's eyes switched between Rin and Sesshomaru, his face was still pale from the shock, but was slowly turning red with anger.

"Who is he, Rin? How long have you been sleeping with him?" he asked bitterly, his hands forming into fists.

"It's none of your business."

"You whore!" Kuro said angrily, hands shaking. Rin gasped, eyes wide. She couldn't believe her own ears.

_How dare he!_

"The way you've been so shy and innocent with me was all an act wasn't it?"

But before Rin could answer or Kuro could say anymore, he found himself on the floor. Sesshomaru's right foot was on his throat. Burning pains started to seep from the back of his head into his brain from the hit to the ground.

Rin admitted that she had been adventurous with Sesshomaru to a certain degree, but she did not deserve the name. If anyone, Kuro was the man-whore.

"Another insult from your mouth and you're dead." Sesshomaru looked down at the human who was lying still on the floor because of the blow Sesshomaru gave him, plus Sesshomaru's foot. It was not a threat and the human understood the message. He would really be dead if he did not shut his mouth. Not that he could speak at the moment. Sesshomaru's foot pushed hard against his neck forcing his hands to come and try to peal the foot off that was suffocating his lungs without much success.

"And for the record. Rin's not a whore. You're just incompetent." Sesshomaru looked at him coldly in disgust before turning towards Rin, who was still holding the sheet, covering herself. "What did you see in this man?" he couldn't understand.

Rin looked at the man on the floor next to the near perfect being, her demon friend. Rin had been falling in love with Kuro because she thought he was nice and a good man, but now that those things were crossed out, she found no reason at all.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm not sure either." And of course, that dealt the greatest blow of damage to the player's pride.

Rin, who he had been cheating on behind her back, was not only having another man, but the man made Kuro pale in comparison. Sesshomaru attacked him, belittled him, mocked him, and humiliated him, pinned him with his foot while Kuro was on his back and couldn't move. He swore that they would pay!

"Don't even think of getting revenge," said Sesshomaru as if he could read his mind. "And believe me when I tell you, you don't want to mess with me, Sesshomaru Tashio. I can easily remove you from the world that you've known." His voice was so deadly it made the human shutter.

"Now, get out of my sight. And if you ever come near Rin or try anything, you'll have to answer to me personally."

Kuro was not a coward normally, but he felt threatened this time. He picked up his damaged pride and turned to look at Rin and Sesshomaru one last time before storming out angrily, still struggling to breath and thinking about the revenge Rin and Sesshomaru would have to pay.

However, once he learned who Sesshomaru Tashio was, he decided to let the matter go because even the company he was working in was shared with Sesshomaru.

Rin almost felt sorry for Kuro, the way he walked out like an injured dog, but he deserved it.

She had always wanted to step on his face once.

Sesshomaru changed the lock on her door that day and came over often to check on her.

Sesshomaru could be scary. Really, really scary, but she knew he was only protecting her. He would never hurt her. And she was glad he was her friend.

* * *

**I've been trying to write the last few hundreds words of this chapter for the past few days. Just couldn't finished it for some reason. Same as "Waiting: the Day He Returns," I have about 300 words to go and it will be finished, but I just stuck there. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and reading. ^^**

**Sotam: **Thanks. ^^

**Playfully Serious**: Thanks. Here is the update :)

**Angel lovette**: Thanks.

**Taraah36**: lol, that's sounds great. But for me, no, I can't keep my emotions intact if I have been that intimate with someone. Respects to those who can. 'Salutes!'

**Karrat**: I will.

**Charlotte3**: thank you :)

**Erika:** Thanks. I will try, but no promise since I have no idea what will happen next.

**Nejixten16:** Please don't! If you end me then the story will forever stand still, 'trembling from the threat' lol. Thanks for the review. ^^

**Rairakku:** Thanks you. ^^

**RiceBallMaker94**: Lol.

**Icegirljenni:** Lol, I won't write such complicate plot. As much as I love them and want them to be together, I will feel so bad for their lovers. Nope, can't go there. But as long as Sesshy and Rin end up together is good enough for me :D (without hurting anyone else too much)

**Moonlight Querida**: Aw thank you so much. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. ^^

**Smpt**: Thanks. I will try, but can't promise because I have no idea what happen next.

.

April 26, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait. As I've said before, I don't really have any idea where this story will be going so it's really hard to write. At first I wanted to type the whole chapter up, but I got drained about halfway. I started this chapter awhile back but couldn't finish it. However, this chapter is already over 3000 words so I hope it's alright. I will publish the second half when (if) my writing mood is back for this story and when I can write.**

**As always, thanks for the help with the edited "DragonLadySage" :D.**

**So here it is, Taraah36. I know it took A LOT longer than I've said, but with my laptop being fixed for the past weeks and without the writing mood, I tried my hardest to keep my word. :D Otherwise I would have let this story hang for a while. I hope it's not too disappointing.**

* * *

**.**

"How could you?!" tears were streaming down her milky smooth face. "How could you do this to me, Inuyasha?!" Soft sobs escaped her quivering pink lips. Her face wore a mixture of expressions: anger, hurt, and betrayal. "I thought you liked me. Or respected me at the very least, the way you have been treating me. But that was all a lie wasn't it?!" She said the last line bitterly, her fists clenched next to her sides. Tears never stopped streaming from her beautiful brown eyes. She wore a purple summer dress that ended just above her knees, and exposed long eye-catching legs. A pattern of the small white flowers embroidered on the right side of her dress started right above her chest and curved along her side and ended just a little below her hip. Her long raven hair was tied loosely behind her back.

Inuyasha stood frozen, and didn't know what to say or do. Or even think.

He wasn't sure what was going. He had never been good at dealing with crying girls, especially not one that was so angry at him and for the reason he knew not. They were both standing in the wide and tall hall way of the Tashio residence that connected to the kitchen and the living room. It was also the way to his bedroom. The mansion was as luxurious and stylish as it could be. It was the Toshio's residence after all.

The expensive, comfortable, business suit Inuyasha had been wearing suddenly felt too hot and tight around the neck which made him want to loosen it up a bit, but he refrained from doing so. He was still confused.

One minute, he was having his normal shitty day at the office, came home, and then there Rin was, and nearly walked into him. He was on his way to his room. She came from the direction of the kitchen, teary faced. She carried the scents of many spices; garlic, peppers, onions, and many more. She paused in her wave, surprised at the sight of him, studied him for a few seconds, and as he was about to ask her why she was crying, she accused him of the thing he had no idea of.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, dumbfounded. His white dogs ears where flat against his silver crown. His golden orbs, the same color as Sesshomaru's, filled with confusion, his eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"I know I'm just a normal girl and not a billionaire person like your family. I know that you and Sesshomaru didn't get along well, but how could you? How could use me against him? The way you have been treating me nicely, flirting with me, I thought you truly liked me. At least liked me as a person. I was such a fool to have fallen for that crap! You must've been laughing behind my back! The idiot that failed to see your true intention! Your deception! It was all because you wanted to get even with Sesshomaru! He told me everything!"

Inuyasha gulped. He wanted to argue, but he couldn't. "And you believe him?" he murmured so quietly, as if he never meant to ask.

"Was he lying?" Rin asked, looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes. He flinched slightly, slowly turning his gaze away. He wanted to say yes, but he already felt like an asshole as it was. He did not want to frame his brother as well.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now when the girl before him was crying her heart out, he had never felt more like an ass. After Inuyasha's long silence, Rin continued.

"You are the worst Inuyasha! I thought you were a decent guy since you are Sesshomaru's brother" Inuyasha wanted to protest at the fact that Rin thought his cold hearted brother was such a good guy and compared him to his brother, but he remained silent. As if she could read his mind, she continued, "Sesshomaru always appeared cold and indifferent, but he has a kind and caring side to him." Inuyasha wanted to groan and roll his eyes, telling her that she was the only person in the world who would think that, but he kept his mouth shut. He was still in hot water. "And he never lies. Or uses his brother's friends to get back at him!"

Inuyasha had to admit that her words stung, and he felt ashamed of himself as the reality hit him. It made him feel like the worst being in the universe. Because it was all true…in a way.

"How could you use my feelings against him? What did you see me as? A toy you want to snatch from your brother? And then what? What would you do once I'm no longer of use to you?" her tears never creased to flow, her eyes squinted shut occasionally. "Throw me away like an old rag?" she asked.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He didn't think that far, to be honest, but he was not about to tell her that because it wouldn't help anything. If anything, it would only anger Rin and make things worse.

"How could you mess with someone's feelings like this? And all just to get at Sesshomaru? He's my friend and maybe he's a jerk to you, but what did I do? Do I deserve to be treated like this?"

Rin's hands came up to wipe the tears and drew in a shaky breath. "I thought I've found some decent guys. I thought that even though my ex was an ass, you might not be." Rin laughed bitterly, "But how wrong I was. From now on, I will never fall in love again. Men are all the same. And all thanks to you, Inuyasha, for opening my eyes. I hate men like you!"

And that was the biggest blow.

He felt like shit.

She just told him he had destroyed her life. Her hopes and dreams.

Rin, the nice and happy girl who always smiled, would never look at men the same way again because of him. Because of his petty revenge.

How did the thought even cross his mind in the first place?

How could he even think of using such a sweet girl like Rin. And the sight of her crying with a broken heart, the heart he had broken, made him want to jump into hell and disappear from the earth. He didn't know about her history with men, but that did not excuse the fact that he had intended to use her against Sesshomaru.

He met Rin three weeks ago at his father's birthday party. Like every year, the party was held at the Toshio mansion. But Sesshomaru, who had never bothered bringing a date before, brought a date for the first time in years. Sesshomaru had never cared about what people would think of him and did as he wished.

Rin, in a simple but beautiful black dress, hair pulled up neatly, was introduced to the Toshio family as Sesshomaru's friend. She was a sweet and decent girl. She won over the family instantly. Toga, their father, welcomed her with open arms. Anyone who could win over Sesshomaru's acceptance deserved respect, friends or girlfriend, his father thought. In his long lifespan, there was barely anyone Sesshomaru deemed worthy of his attention.

Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, Sesshomaru's stepmother, the human lady of the Toshio family was more than happy to see her stepson take interest in anyone at all. Best a girl. Though by age, Sesshomaru was many times her years, because Sesshomaru was already a man when Izayoi was born, but she still wanted to consider him her son since she had married his father and wanted to see grandchildren coming from him. She was more than delighted to see a girl standing by his side.

Sesshomaru seemed to be overprotective of Rin as well, that fact almost gave Inuyasha goose bumps, something so uncharacteristic of Sesshomaru. He had never introduced any woman to the family, friends or girlfriend, sometimes people thought he was gay.

To be honest, Inuyasha liked Rin quite a lot. She was modest, polite, funny and very fun to talk to. And while he was talking to Rin he noticed how Sesshomaru had been silently glaring at all of the men who made eyes at her. Well, Inuyasha would, too, with his friends, because most of the guys here were not the best candidates for a lover. Not all were bad, but it was still best to stay away from them.

Rin was an attractive girl, Inuaysha gave her that much. Sesshomaru was acting like a guard dog which made Inuyasha feel… strange. It was true that he was a dog demon, but still…

Protective had never gone hand in hand with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had never let her out of his sight. At that moment, a thought crossed Inuyasha's mind.

Sesshomaru had a thing for Rin!

Inuyasha asked Rin what their relationship really was, and got the same answer over and over again that they were only friends. He smirked inwardly thinking that his stuck up brother who thought he was better than anyone else was being shoved into the friend zone. Because clearly Sesshomaru did not want anyone getting close to Rin. It had been clear to all of the men at the party that he had put up a silent warning screaming, "touch her and you are dead!" on his stoic face.

But, Rin seemed to have a different opinion.

Inuyasha's smirk broadened.

He would sweep Rin off her feet and watch his half-brother, Sesshomaru, trembling with anger while he could do nothing but watch. Inuyasha started to stick close to Rin, made his intentions clear and openly flirted with her. And that had indeed irritated Sesshomaru.

Only after thirty minutes or so, Sesshomaru called Inuyasha over for a talk. They excused themselves from the party, which was being held inside the Toshio's mansion and walked towards the garden where it was silent and they were out of earshot. The garden was lit with dim lights, but both demons had no problem with night vision.

"What are you planning, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's face gave no emotion, bored and blank as always, but Inuyasha could tell how irritated he really was. His brother was very angry and wanted him dead.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Do not play dumb. You know what I am talking about."

"You're going to have to tell me, Sesshomaru. I'm no mind reader." Inuyasha smirked cockily, enjoying the moment

.  
"Stay away from Rin" warned Sesshomaru.

"Or what?" Inuyasha brought his arms over his chest, daring his brother to do his worst.

"Just drop it. She's not ready for a relationship." Sesshomaru's teeth were clenching.

"And who are you to decide it for her? I think she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions." Inuyasah smirked again. His half-brother had always had the upper hand- that was true until now. Inuyasha would make sure to relish the victory while it lasted.

"She is, but she's too good for you," Sesshomaru remarked coldly.

"And who would be good enough for her? You?" Inuyasha was abnormally calm tonight while Sesshomaru wasn't.

"We are only friends," Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly. "But that still doesn't mean you are good enough for her."

"Not as good as you? Like all the women in the past that always flood over to you? Because you are the perfect prince?" Inuyasha's voice was taunting and mocking, but anger could be detected in it. "Like you've said, it's the woman's choice."

Sesshoamru's eyes narrowed at that statement. He seemed to catch on to Inuyasha's plan.

"Let this be clear, Inuyasha. Are you genuinely interested in Rin, or are you just using her because she's close to me?"

Inuyasha's cool composure was torn off his face for a second and replaced with a panicked one, but he soon recovered.

"What makes you think so?" Inuyasha's asked, a smirk was back, but his voice was not as certain as before.

"We both know, little brother, that you are holding a grudge against me because your wench decided to seduce me."

Inuyasha's face twisted with anger, letting out a growl. His hands formed into fists. It was a sore subject that Inuyasha did not want to hear. It was nearly thirty years ago, his girlfriend, who he had been dating for over a year, was found all over Sesshomaru in his bedroom. When Inuyasha demanded for an explanation, all Sesshomaru said was, "It's her choice. I didn't ask her to come in here," and walked out without another word.

His girlfriend on the other hand declared how deeply she had been in love with his heartless brother. But she only ended up making a fool of herself and cried like a crazy wench when Sesshomaru made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. It pained Inuyasha to see the thing he had worked so hard for easily float into Sesshomaru's hands, who crushed it without a second thought.

Inuyasha's face turned red with anger, his arms were trembling from his tightly held fists.

"What if I am using her? It's the same as you did in the past! You knew she was my girlfriend and how much I cared about her, and yet, you were still-"

"Nothing happened," Sesshomaru cut in. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not interested in your worthless woman who threw herself at men?"

That line only made Inuyasha angrier. It made him feel like Sesshomaru was looking down on him, on everyone, and he wanted to teach him a lesson. It was true that she threw herself at Sesshomaru, but he must have led her on somehow. Gave her some false hopes. And when Inuyasha saw the person he cared so much for waste herself for the man who treated her like dirt made his blood boil.

"She was not worth wasting your time on, little brother. And you should thank me for opening your eyes."

Though Inuyasha agreed that she was not worthy of his time, he later found out that she had been cheating on him, it did not change the fact that he held it against Sesshomaru. The fact that his cold-hearted brother just walked out the door after destroying his life as if nothing happened. So that's where Rin came into the picture.

Inuyasha had waited for the chance to get back at Sesshomaru, teach him the pain of betrayal, but Sesshomaru never seemed to care about any woman. He never showed any sign of jealousy or even cared enough to notice that Inuyasha was trying to woo his girls so Inuyasha gave up. Until now when Sesshomaru got all hot and bothered just by seeing a man standing by Rin's side. Sesshomaru had admitted to himself that Rin was close to him.

Inuyasha smirked at the thought, "It's Rin's choice if she thinks me worthy of her time or not. And you, you have no say in this Sesshomaru. After all, you are only her friend."

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl, while Inuyasha smirked. Inuyasha's composure had returned.

"I will kill you if you touch her," Sesshomaru warned coldly, and it was not a threat. He really intended to carry it out. But that only made Inuyasha's blood pump with excitement to finally be able to stir Sesshomaru the way he did.

"Not if she wants to be touched."

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red with anger. As he was about to jump and tear his brother's throat out, Inuyasha too was ready for the battle, a voice stopped them.

"Hey, so this is where you guys have been?" Rin interrupted cheerfully from behind them, obviously she did not hear their conversation.

"I warn you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said one last time.

"And I'm not backing off. You better keep a good watch if you don't want me to win," Inuyasha smirked with victory and he turned his attention to Rin before his brother could make a comeback.

"Rin, can I have a dance?" Inuyasha stood before Rin with an inviting open arm, a smile on his face. Sesshomaru was shooting out death glares.

Rin wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew Sesshomaru wasn't pleased. Rin smiled politely before answering, "I would love to. However, I would like to have a few minutes of fresh air if you don't mind."

"Of course," Inuyahsa answered, glancing Sesshomaru's way. The corners of his lips lifted up at the sight. He continued, "Later then".

"Rin, walk with me," demanded Sesshomaru. Rin looked up at him with concern, noticing the unpleasantness in his tone.

"Can I join?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"No!" Sesshomaru almost growled in answer. Rin watched. Sesshomaru didn't get irritated often. Not when she was around anyway.

Inuyasha wanted to push his brother a little more, but decided to stop pushing his luck. Also he had enough fun for now. He still had plenty of time to torture his brother. Inuyasha raised his hands in a surrender mocking gesture.

"Alright, alright. But Rin, you owe me a dance," he winked at Rin who laughed lightly in responce before Inuyasha walked away.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked seriously once Inuyasha was out of ear short. She knew something had happened between the brothers.

"Stay away from him." Sesshomaru commanded. Rin was surprised at the harshness in his voice.

"Why?" Rin wanted know.

"Just stay away from him. He's bad news."

"But he's your brother," Rin didn't understand why Sesshomaru suddenly would want her to stay away from Inuyasha when he was fine with it before.

"It doesn't matter who he is." Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, he almost looked exhausted in Rin's eyes, "Just stay away from him."

It may sound like an order to others, but it wasn't to Rin's ears. To her, he was almost pleading.

Rin wasn't sure what was going on, but from Sesshomaru's behavior she knew it must be something serious. He was bothered by it. But she also knew he would not tell her anything even if she asked since he obviously tried to avoid her question. She could try some other time, but not now.

"Okay," she answered as she brought a hand to touch his arm in a soothing gesture.

"Let's get out of here," Sesshomaru suggested in his monotone voice, but she noticed the tiredness in him. Rin agreed since it was late already.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites and read this story :D**

_**Sweetdorka:**__ he sure is. :D_

_**Icecreamapparition**__: Sorry about the grammar. It shouldn't be an excuse, but English is my second language and no matter how hard I try, there's always some bad grammar. Lol, I know what you mean. But Sesshomaru doesn't seem like one who would be shy since he's always so indifferent and cool, (even when he's in his birthday suit) lol._

_**Karrat**__: I will try. Thanks for the review. :D_

_**Taraah36**__: I don't mind a man like him, just not brave enough to have that relationship with him. :D It will take a while to go back to the present timeline. Still in the past for now :D_

_**Yamechin**__: thanks for the review. In a way, you are right about their feelings. Well, for reading I prefer long chapters too. However, for writing I stop when I feel like stopping because I can't continue writing when I feel that way :D._

_**Icegirljenni**__: I agree with you that no one should be cheated on. You will have to find out because I don't know either. :D_

_**Rairakku**__: Thanks. :D_

_**Nejixten16**__: Lol, he's that confident. :D Thanks._

_**Playfully**__ Serious: Lol, thanks._

_**Irivel**__: thanks :D_

_**Sotam**__: They will, just have to find a way of how we will get there. :D_

_**Charlotte3**__: lol. Oh he is alright. Thanks :D_

_**Vampireinu95**__: Thanks :D. I will find a way and make them fall in love :D_

_**Smpt**__: Sorry about the long wait and thanks :D_

_**RiceBallMaker94**__: lol, never got on his bad side. :D_

_**Kagome141414**__: Thank you. :D_

_**HawkAngel**__**XD**__: Thanks. :D_

_**Rosaji**__: Thanks for the reviews :D_

_**Rainshine5**__: lol, he deserves it._

_**BeaVanity:**__ Thank you :)_

_June 15, 2013_


End file.
